Break me
by phayte1978
Summary: This is for Day 15 of KinkTober! Prompt - Overstimulation!


"Break me," Natsuya whispered, falling forward, his head on Nao's chest.

"What?" Nao asked.

"Use me, break me," Natsuya said, never removing his head from Nao's chest as they stood there.

"Do you… why would you ask this?" Nao asked, running his hands through Natsuya's hair- almost as if he were petting him.

"I… need it."

He didn't say anything else. Taking Natsuya's hand, he walked him into his flat, locking his door behind him. Carefully, he removed Natsuya's jacket, damp from the rain that had just started. Natsuya would not meet his eye, continuing to look down. A finger under his chin and Nao forced him to look him- to meet his eye.

A soft press of his lips to Natsuya's, and he was leading him back to the bedroom.

It had been almost two weeks since he last heard from Natsuya. It only meant something went wrong, he went on a week long bender- then spent the next week sobering up. There was no smell of alcohol on him, and he had been near his phone day and night in case he was needed. He worried over his friend, knowing he had demons locked away- he only wish Natsuya knew he was there to help and guide him.

So now, of all times, Natsuya shows up- asking this.

"Strip and onto the bed," he said, pushing his glasses back into place, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed.

"But-"

Nao didn't have to say anything, he raised an eyebrow at Natsuya as if to challenge him. He was the one who just came here asking for this. There were no negotiations, Natsuya was aware of this. Sliding his clothes off, he threw them on the chair and climbed onto the bed.

Nao watched, never taking his eyes off of Natsuya. The long lean lines in his body, the way his hands shook while peeling off his clothing. Once settled on the bed, Nao waited a moment, allowing him to squirm and stare his way.

"Hands to the headboard," Nao said, walking to his dresser, pulling open a drawer and grabbing his cuffs. Taking them over and cuffing one wrist, looping the chain around the bedpost then hooking the other wrist.

Staring down at Natsuya- the pleading behind his eyes said all he needed to know. There was sadness and demons lurking in Natsuya's eyes. Nao planned to make Natsuya smile again, make him look forward to life again. He was glad he was back where he could keep closer eye on him. Natsuya was a loose canon, one ready to blast off any moment.

Running a finger down Natsuya's chest, what he really wanted was to hold him in his arms, whisper sweet nothings in his ear and make long sweet love to him.

"Use me," the words echoed in his ear. "Break me."

Setting his personal emotions aside, Nao moved back to his dresser, back to the drawer. Pulling out the prostate massager, he looked back over where Natsuya continued to lay. At the foot of the bed, he stared back down at his friend… the love of his life.

"Open," he said, waiting for Natsuya to spread his legs for him. After a moment's hesitation, he saw Natsuya's knees shake a bit. "Open," he repeated, taking his fingertips to his knees, guiding his legs open.

Natsuya looked away- though he continue to spread his legs apart, exposing himself completely to Nao. His cock rested softly against his hip, short dark hairs curled against his body. Using his hand, Nao quickly stroked Natsuya til his cock hardened, pleased at how quickly he could make Natsuya respond to his touch.

"Lift your hips," he commanded, though Natsuya turned his head away, he lifted his hips as Nao lubed and gently inserted the massager. At the end was a round bulb that would hold it in place, similar to a plug. Turning the settle on low, he wiggled it around til he heard the catch in Natsuya's breath, and his cock pulse a bit. "Ah, there we go."

"Nao!" Natsuya exclaimed, his back arching, his cock spitting on his abdomen.

"Shhhhh, my sweet boy," Nao said, smiling down at him. "It is pleasurable… now."

Reaching under his bed, he grabbed his spreader bar, securing it to Natsuya's ankles. A final pass of his hand over Natsuya's body and he couldn't help but lean down and brush his lips over his. "I'll be back."

"Be back? What the hell?" Natsuya asked.

"I need breakfast," Nao said, waving his hand at him. "You just hang out… and once I am done, I will come check on you."

"Nao!"

He heard Natsuya call out his name a couple more times as he made his way into his kitchen. Grabbing a glass of water and a banana, Nao leaned against the counter, head against a cabinet. Sighing deeply, he nibbled at the banana and sipped his water. He didn't want to leave him too long, he wanted to get Natsuya all riled up first.

Moans and whimpers came from his back room. Adjusting himself in his pants, Nao took a deep breath. It was hard having Natsuya like that, and keeping himself in check. Taking another bite of banana, small whimpers and cries followed down the hallway.

It wasn't til he was almost done with his banana did he hear it- the strangled cry as Natsuya came. Smiling to himself, Nao took another sip and walked back into the bedroom.

Sweat covered and skin pink, Natsuya called out to him. Raising an eyebrow, he walked over to the bed, taking another sip from his water bottle.

"Nao!" Natsuya called out.

His phone started to ring. Holding up a finger, Nao answered then walked out the room again. Loud groans and whines followed as he went down the hallway. Moving out to the balcony, Nao figured he could get another orgasm out of Natsuya just through time and the massager working him.

The call was nothing too important- but he did drag it out longer than he should have. Nao knew it was cruel- but he also knew what Natsuya wanted.

Walking back into his flat, the moans and cries coming from the back room really were making his body tingle. He had Natsuya tied up and at his mercy. Moving into the bathroom, Nao splashed water on his face then grabbed for his bottle of lube. He could easily work himself open while Natsuya just got worked up. Staring at himself in the mirror, his pants around his knees and knuckle deep in his own ass- Nao smile to himself. Natsuya was in his flat. He had been wanting this day for so long, missing his friend so much.

When he made his way back to the bedroom- Natsuya's hair was clinging to his forehead, and his stomach was a mess.

"How many times now?" he asked, running his finger through the mess of come all over Natsuy'a stomach.

"Tha… tha… three."

"Just three?" he asked, tracing his finger further down, circling the head of Natsuya's cock, hearing him hiss out at the touch. "Need another one at least."

Turning the dial, he heard the low hum of the massager before Natsuya's back arched and he cried out. His cock jutting from his hips. He was spent, but he was not done yet- he wasn't fully broken or used up.

"I am sure you have two more in you," Nao said, grabbing his cock and stroking it a few times.

Tears welled up in Natsuya's eyes, sounds escaping his mouth as words were unable to be found. Nao did enjoy seeing him like this- call it the sadist in him, but he did love seeing Natsuya wrecked.

Another strangled cry and Nao let his cock go, tracing his bottom lip with his thumb. "Thirsty?" he asked.

Natsuya nodded.

Taking his water bottle, Nao sipped from it, then leaned over Natsuya- pursing his lips, he let the water fall from his mouth into Natsuya's mouth. Water splashed all over Natsuya's mouth and he took another sip, spitting it gently into his mouth.

"There you go," he said, giving his attention back to Natsuya's cock. His hand wrapping the shaft tightly, stroking him quickly. "Give me another."

He wasn't asking, he simply told. Turning up the massager to its max, Natsuya's body arched more while he screamed out. It was only a few strokes later and he was oozing into his hand.

"That's my sweet boy," Nao said, cleaning his hand and turning down the massager- but not turning it off. "Usually you are only good for four," he said, slowly taking his clothes off. "And it seems we have made it to four… but I have yet to be taken care of."

Slowly removing his clothing, Nao stood at the side of the bed, watching as Natsuya's unfocused eyes took him in. His cock standing proud, he climbed onto the bed, straddling Natsuya. He knew his cock had to hurt at this point- but this was what Natsuya wanted, he wanted to be broken.

"You have another one? For me?" he purred.

A choke and Natsuya whimpered. Tears streaming down his cheeks while Nao leaned over, brushing his lips against his, rubbing his thumb over the track of tears.

"Does it hurt?" Nao asked, his hand grabbing his cock, still half hard and stroking it.

"Ye-yes!" Natsuya stammered out.

"Awwwww, does it hurt too much for me?" Nao asked, rubbing his thumb over the head of Natsuya's cock- pressing him thumb into the slit at the opening.

Natsuya arched his back and cried out. "I… I can't!"

"I am sure you have one more left… for me." Nao knew each stroke of his hand over his cock was causing unpleasurable pain- but he also knew Natsuya would do anything for him. A small whimper and Natsuya was covered in a new sheen of sweat.

"You are such a mess," Nao said, using his other hand to smear the come all over his stomach. "What did you do this time? Why did you need this?"

"I… I… need it."

"Are you going to run off again?" Nao asked, gripping his cock harder- knowing he had a night with Natsuya before he fled again.

"No," Natsuya whispered.

"No?" It had been a few weeks with him back… and avoiding him at that. Nao tried not to take it personally, but he also wanted time with the friend he cherished the most. Leaning down, he brushed his lips over Natsuya's again- feeling them dry and chapped against his. "If you are staying, you definitely need to give me this one."

Natusya was hard in his hand, his cock red and throbbing. Coating it with lube, Nao pressed his bottom against Natsuya's cock- feeling it pop into him. Taking a deep breath, Nao braced himself with his arms on each side of Natsuya's head. Tears falling from Natsuya's eyes the more he pressed down, feeling his cock fill him perfectly.

"You always feel so good," Nao breathed.

Natsuya whined, his arms tense in their binds- longing to touch Nao.

Once fully seated, Nao held still and sat up. His cock standing up while looking down at that man he loved above all. Hearing that Natsuya was not leaving only made his heart flutter. Rocking his hips and taking his cock in his hand, Nao spread his legs more, moving faster over Natsuya. Loud cries from Natsuya only encouraged him more. He knew how overstimulated Natsuya was- and he sure as hell did not remove the massager from inside of him before this.

"Too much!" Natsuya cried.

"Not enough," Nao said, bouncing his body as hard as he could, loving the feeling of Natsuya's cock reaching deep inside where he most needed him. Each thrust only make his cock spurt precum in his hand.

Nao working his hips harder with each down thrust- listening to how Natsuya's breathing and moaning changed. Rolling his hips and arching his body, he continued to stroke his cock while slamming down on Natsuya. It felt so good.

For him it had only been Natsuya- always Natsuya. Even the years he ran off swimming for prize money. They always talked, and he enjoyed hearing all the stories and adventures. Now he had Natsuya back- and he was not letting him go.

His cock leaking more in his hand, Nao slammed his hips down, moaning out, rolling his hips and feeling his cock throb into his fist. Falling forward, Nao's face was pressed to Natsuya's neck while his cock emptied into the mess already on Natsuya. Small whimpers and Natsuya was crying.

"Oh my sweet boy," Nao said, quickly moving to release the binds on Natsuya's wrist- making sure he kept Natsuya deep inside of him.

Hands reaching out, taking his hips and Natsuya was grunting and thrusting up. A few thrust and he was shaking, calling out his name- then body going still.

"Nao…" Natsuya whispered.

"Yeah?"

"The… massager," Natsuya breathed.

A small chuckle and Nao traced Natsuya's collarbone with his finger. "Soon enough." A smile on his face and Natsuya in his arms- he was glad Natsuya was grounding himself.

And if that meant breaking him when he asked- he would happily oblige.


End file.
